


【农橘】一夜

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: “陈立农！陈立农你要干嘛！陈立农我警告你！唔唔唔！！”“干你。”





	【农橘】一夜

陈立农刚进 ‘一夜’ 就看到了那个扎眼的紫头发坐在吧台发呆，侧脸的线条硬朗流畅。陈立农歪了歪头，嘴边含着意味深长的笑就朝那边走过去。

 

他是来狩猎的。  
猎物一眼就挑中了。

“Vodka，”

陈立农装逼地朝范丞丞打了个响指，范丞丞飞了个白眼给他转身去拿冰块。  
回来的时候被一脸奸诈的陈立农一把搂住了脖子，

 

“你说他啊，我也不认识，应该是第一次来，以前没见过，”范丞丞看着陈立农眯起的眼睛一脸嫌弃，“你不要乱搞我跟你说，你家里不是都有一个。现在的人啊……喂！陈立农！！”

 

范丞丞话都没讲完就看见陈立农坐在了紫头发对面，非常不礼貌的盯着人家的脸看，还一脸玩味。

紫头发拄在吧台上抬起眼皮看了一眼陈立农，又把眼睛放到了陈立农手里的酒杯上，林彦俊斜着嘴角轻蔑的笑笑拿过那杯伏特加启唇干了个见底。

杯子里的冰块当啷当啷的响，身后舞池的音乐震耳欲聋，陈立农眼神晦暗了几分，不耐的动了动喉结，眼前的人像是酒都灌到了酒窝里，嘴唇还沾着晶亮的液体，饱满，而且蛊惑。

致命的是，他像是不知道自己看起来多诱人，伸出舌尖慢慢地舔着上唇，舌头灵活地描绘唇线，牙齿轻轻咬着鲜润的下唇。  
刚喝过的酒从嘴角沿着下颌流进宝蓝色的丝绸衬衫里。  
陈立农感觉唇舌干涩，有一股火从喉咙烧到了胃里，又径直地引到了下腹。

非常的，不舒服。

紫头发放下酒杯依旧懒洋洋的瞟他，陈立农靠近他的脸亲在他的酒窝上，拉起他的手就往酒吧门口走。

范丞丞把杯子啪的往吧台上一拍，“干！记得戴套！！”

 

陈立农握着他的腕骨，肌肤相接的触感十分真实，甚至都没等的及去酒店，打开车门就把人塞进后座，倾身压了上去，灵活的用牙齿解开了两粒衬衫扣，手上的动作更加敏捷，顷刻间林彦俊就衣衫半褪，露出了光洁的肩膀和撩人的锁骨。

林彦俊一言不发的看着身上的人急迫的动作，枕着双臂享受那人细密的亲吻。

陈立农看着那人心不在焉的表情，对着脖子就恶狠狠地咬了两口，看着修长的颈子立即红出了两片牙印，非常满意自己的杰作，舌头开始在林彦俊的喉骨上打圈，用力的吮吸，留下小小的红色痕迹。

林彦俊被陈立农恶意的逗弄着，眼角眉梢也开始染上几分情色味道，没法再保持淡定的表情，口中喘息越发剧烈，抬起左胸往人口中送，陈立农偏不如他愿，舌尖在右边红肿的果实上灵活的打转，时不时发出啧啧的吮吸声，

“嗯……左……左边也要……”林彦俊喘息着又向上抬了抬左肩，陈立农低笑了一声，埋下头更加卖力的侍弄。  
林彦俊感觉到顶在腿根的物什灼热又坚硬，睁开眼看见身上的人衣物还完好有些赌气，手下胡乱的去解他的皮带，被人一把摁住，

“呵，就这么着急，被我干哦～”

“废话那么多！”林彦俊仰起上身挣开陈立农的手一把抽开皮带，又用蛮力拽开还系得整齐的西服，扣子叮叮当当的不知道蹦到了哪个角落。

“宝贝儿，衣服很贵的，拿你来赔吧～”

陈立农看着主动的人急躁的往下扒他的衣服，宽大的衬衫被蹭的往上串了不少露出细窄的腰和线条姣好的腹肌。

“身材不错啊～”陈立农低下身朝人耳朵里吹气，手下也一刻不停的忙活着，退掉了碍事的牛仔长裤，陈立农用手指慢悠悠地描绘着黑色棉质内裤里那话的形状，看着身下的人眼角通红，难耐的仰起脖颈发出低声的呻吟，低头含住藏在紫色发丝里小巧的耳垂，顺着脸颊找到嘴唇，把呜咽声一点点吞进自己的肚子。

舌头灵活的在那人嘴里搅弄，在温热的口腔里坏心地勾着那人舌尖，嘴唇和嘴唇狠狠地吸附在一起，下身也紧紧贴在一起不停的耸动互相摩擦暂时抒解身体的本能。

陈立农伸出手指连带着内裤一起捅进了那人的后穴，布料粗糙的质感让林彦俊的身体忍不住抖了两下，随之而来的是又加了根手指缓慢又恶趣味的抽插。

陈立农啧的一声放开林彦俊的嘴唇时，林彦俊已经有些喘不上气，腹肌剧烈的起伏，嘴角流下银丝，迷迷糊糊的伸手去寻陈立农的器物。  
温热的手指包裹住滚烫的欲望时，陈立农捏着林彦俊的腰差点缴了枪，他一只手在身下灵巧的动作，一只手摁着林彦俊胸前的敏感点用指尖温柔的刮蹭，看着林彦俊眉眼里的风情，红着眼摆动配合着林彦俊手里的动作。  
林彦俊的手有些酸了，刚要松开就被陈立农的大手包住，连他自己的肉棒一起握住加快了动作，

“够……了…可以进……进来了……”

“干，真是个小骚货！”陈立农把两根粘腻的手指塞进了林彦俊的嘴里，在嘴里模仿着性爱的动作抽插，时不时夹住他的舌头，

“自己的味道，好吃么？嗯？”  
“嗯～嗯嗯…嗯啊…”

陈立农握着纤细骨感的脚踝，拉开林彦俊的大腿低头去看那个粉色的不断开合的小口，拿手指去按穴口边上的褶皱，龟头抵住滑腻的穴口缓缓的碾磨，

“你看，它在吃我呢。”

林彦俊耳根都整个红了起来，死死咬着牙根不能开口，开口就是急促的呼吸和细碎的呻吟。

“不邀请我进去？”

嘴角噙着坏笑握着对方的欲望来回撸动，自己已经勃发的欲望顶着那个已经扩张好十分湿润的穴口摩擦却不进入。

“叫，叫老公，我就给你。”

林彦俊咬着牙侧过头不肯开口，他听见陈立农呵了一声突然的顶了进来，

“啊～～～啊……”  
林彦俊被刺激的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，薄唇轻启溢出让人疯狂的呻吟，陈立农却又整个退了出去，带出了些许爱液，发出暧昧的“啵”的一声。

“求我，求我干你。”  
“唔……你……你这个…啊…啊烂人！”

陈立农又恶趣味的一插到底，林彦俊声音都哑了起来，他伸手去摸索陈立农的器物，用手指讨好的撸动，潮红的脸凑近陈立农把嘴唇胡乱的送上去，

“干……干我～”

陈立农看着已经被情欲折磨的浑身通红的人，心里狠狠骂了一句，早就胀得不行的肉刃挤进林彦俊的身体里，  
被温暖的肠肉包裹住欲望的时候陈立农满足的哼了一声，身下的人更是哑着嗓子溢出色情的低吼，没有意识的呻吟起来。

被林彦俊碰过的皮肤又痒又麻，陈立农摆动着腰激烈地顶撞，擦过一个凸起的时候林彦俊在他怀里狠狠地抖了一下。  
陈立农会心一笑，顶着那个点开始用力的撞击。

“哈啊……啊啊啊……啊……慢，慢点…慢一点…”

林彦俊绞紧后穴不停吞吐着身下剧烈的律动。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯……啊要……要射了……啊！”

“不准，”陈立农握住挺立的欲望，摆动腰身更加快速的顶撞。  
林彦俊被顶的吐不出一句完整的呻吟，肉棒涨的厉害，剧烈的刺激让他下意识的收缩后穴，陈立农爽的吼出了声，肉棒又在温热的体内胀大了一圈。

“你可真是个宝贝～”陈立农低头稳在凸起的喉结上，开始放慢身下的动作。

“嗯……哼嗯……放开…哈啊…让我……让我射”  
“偏不。”

陈立农在狭窄的空间里拖着林彦俊的左腿架在肩上，又整根没入，缓慢的研磨，  
“唔……快一点……嗯啊……快点……”  
“刚才还叫我慢一点，真是～”  
陈立农扯着林彦俊都头发死死吻住那张嘴，一边握着林彦俊的肉棒一边摁揉着胸前樱红的乳头，

“你口是心非哦宝贝儿。”

“唔……老……老公……”  
“操！”陈立农身子一抖直接在温热的甬道里射了出来，手指一松林彦俊也射出了两股炙热的白灼。

陈立农没想到自己就这么缴枪了，手指沾了林彦俊射在自己小腹上黏黏腻腻的液体送到林彦俊眼前，

“夜还很长，我们不要浪费……”

 

.

 

林彦俊在车里醒过来的时候陈立农的东西还埋在他身体里，两人身下一片泥泞，连干净的衣服都没有，车后座上都是已经干涸的白浊精斑。  
林彦俊动了动整个腰都像是断了，他一把拍开胸口陈立农的脑袋，  
“不是说好就一次嘛！！你出的什么馊主意啊什么假装一夜情，就知道你不安好心！起来啦老子腰要断了啦！”

陈立农看着林彦俊身上大大小小的青紫还有斑斑点点的红色吻痕也知道这次玩过火了，回头还得跟范丞丞解释这就是他家里那个，头好大……

林彦俊起身一动，身下有什么东西滑了出来，昨晚留在里面的液体一下子涌了出来。林彦俊腾的一下红了满脸，  
“恋俊，”陈立农看着眼前这副春光，觉得反正已经很头大了……不如……

“陈立农！陈立农你要干嘛！陈立农我警告你！唔唔唔！！”

“干你。”


End file.
